


Lost and Found

by Adagal



Series: Monster/Apocalypse AU [3]
Category: Gorillaz, PPG
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombies, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Ace lost the gang when he saw their home burnt down, and now he's hunting to find them. But what or who he finds instead is even more insane





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Happy D-Day guys! (even though the actual dday fic was published a while back... oops lol)
> 
> UPDATE 27-10 - a few edits were made! felt I could've done a few things better here, so I changed some stuff up! hope you enjoy!

Ace smacked a zombie out of the way with his mallet. One way or another, he had to find the gang. Or find a new hideout, whichever came first. He made sure to tread slowly, who knows what else might be out for him.

As he wandered through the rubble of the forest, he kept getting flashbacks to when he first found the shack on fire, nothing but smoking rubble and charred wood. The gang couldn’t have been dead, and Ace knew it. They were smart and would’ve made it out. They had to be alive somewhere, and Ace was gonna find them.

Suddenly, Ace heard a yell and the rustling of bushes. The yell continued until it became more muffled. It sounded like one of the gang members. Was their voice muffled to hopefully not gain attention? Or were they being held captive? Nonetheless, Ace ran off in the direction of the noise.

Ace then came to a fork in the road. That’s when he heard another scream, this one was more high-pitched. He now had a decision to make. The high-pitched scream to the left, or the slightly lower-pitched, muffled yell to the right. Ace’s legs decided to run to the right. The muffled scream probably meant more trouble.

“I’m coming! Hold on!” Ace shouted into the wilderness. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea, but Ace could care less. His mind was only set on the task ahead.

He could tell he was getting closer, as the voices were getting louder. Peering behind the bushes, he then realized it wasn't the gang at all. He saw a disheveled looking zombie screaming at the top of his lungs, with another man in a cloak covering the zombie's mouth, and a larger looking man and scary looking, horned girl just watching on. They didn't seem to notice Ace at all. That was good.

"Come on, you sodding- just let us help get your arms reattached and we can move on!" the man in the cloak shouted. The zombie seemed horrified.

All of Ace's knowledge of zombies suddenly vanished. Every single one he'd encountered was drooling, moaning, hardly spoke, and if it did, it only really said "brains" like in the movies. This one he was spying actually seemed to have emotions and an actual voice. 

Slowly, Ace started backing away from the scene unfolding. But, as is the typical cliche, Ace stepped on a loose branch and heard it snap beneath his foot. He noticed everyone turned to look at him.

"Who the fuck is that?" the cloaked man asked. He squinted his eyes, then widened them again when he realized there was someone spying on them. The man started to advance onto Ace, proceeding to turn into a bat. Great, the cloaked man turned out to be a vampire. This wasn't good.

Within seconds, the vampire had Ace shoved into and pinned up against a tree. He licked his lips and knocked Ace's mallet away. Double great. Now there was no way to escape, no way to fight back, and nothing to do but accept his fate. He was paralyzed with fear, there were no more options.

The zombie quickly got up from the ground, his arms reattached, and rushed over to look. He stopped a couple feet away and stared at Ace with his big, dark eyes. Wait, could he even see? Ace could swear the zombie looked familiar however. He then realized.

"Stuart!" he cried.

"Ace!" Stuart cried back. Tears started flowing from one of his eyes, so maybe he could see.

Stu pushed the vampire away and gave Ace a huge hug. The others stared on in confusion.

"2D, who's Ace?" the large man asked.

2D took a bit to break away from the reuniting hug before he answered.

"Ace, he's a good friend. He used to frequent the theatre I worked at. I managed to get him in for free a lot of times."

"Stu here's been a lifesaver for me. We watched zombie movies all the time. Although, Stu..." Ace looked his friend up and down. "You seem to have become one of the characters yourself. Why aren't you... ya know..."

"Growling for brains?" 2D finished. "Long story."

"Also, 2D? Where'd that nickname come from?" Ace asked. 2D pointed at his eyes in response.

"I got two dents in my head via my eyes. So, 2, D."

Ace nodded in understanding. Putting the pieces together, he realized as well the Stuart had to have been a zombie from the apocalypse. It was clear that while 2D didn't survive becoming a zombie, he still managed to survive the apocalypse.

"So... you survived too?" 2D asked. "Where you staying now? Your apartment still?"

"Nah, that got infested. I'm staying at an old shack in the woods now with a few friends. Well, actually the shack burned down recently, and everyone fled, and now I'm trying to find em all. I know they're still alive. I actually heard one of em not too far from here. But now I have no clue where they are.

The horned girl (Ace learned she was a demon and her name was Noodle) trotted up to Ace and studied his face closely. She then stepped back and asked, "They all have green skin like you?" Ace nodded. If Noodle was from Hell, she might have been saying they were dead. And now he was starting to get nervous.

Luckily, that wasn't the case. Instead she said, "I think I saw two of em running past a while ago. They both looked very tired and out of breath."

"What did they look like?" Ace almost cried. He looked like he wanted to shake Noodle by the shoulders in fear. Noodle looked nervous now at the pressuring question, but tried her best.

"Um... I think... one looked like Russel, except kinda taller." She pointed to the large man behind her. "The other one had his eyes sorta bulging from his head."

"I know them! You remember where they were heading to?"

"I don't. But we can help find them!"

"Ooo yeah!" 2D cheered. "We'll also have to catch up on so much!" he elbowed Ace. Ace chuckled.

"You're telling me, D." Trying out the new nickname for his friend, it didn't sound all that bad.

"Alrighty then, shall we head off? Maybe I could find a new base for us on the way," Ace said. Everyone nodded and ran off together. They were going to find Ace's gang. And Ace had faith they would find them soon.


End file.
